


strawberrys and cigarettes

by lcvelinnie



Series: — song fics. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bang Chan is Whipped, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Smoking, Underage Smoking, strawberries and cigarettes au, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: jeongin loved strawberry candy. that's what prompted him to meet the older man.





	strawberrys and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> this shit SOFT. also age difference sue me,, uh,, its cute? :)

the young boy dragged his pink vans against the linoleum tiles of the convenience store floor. his hands picked out the candies he'd found himself craving before waddling towards the cash register. he gently placed the candy package on the counter, watching as a tired teenager rings it up and asks for the money due. the young boy is quick to hand to two dollars his pale fingers had grasped. he smiled as he grabs the package of candy, skipping through the glass doors and passing by all of the picnic tables. until, he notices one with a man sitting alone. the boy slows down, carefully stepping closer, getting a better look before deciding to take a seat across from the man with a smile. he wanted to be friendly. the man looked lonely. 

the boy caught the smoking male's attention, his eyebrow raised as his eyes scanned over the young boy's features. "do you need anything?" his voice spoke, soft yet with a rough edge that the boy found, undeniably attractive.

"no," he replied, fingers peeling open the package of strawberry sour straws delicately as he spoke. "just wanted to give you some company. you looked lonely out here." his long, slender fingers grasped a slim straw, lips closing over the candy as he licks the sour flavouring off. the man just nods, pulling the cigarette he'd been gripping with his right hand towards his lips, sucking in a particularly long drag that went through his throat, through his lungs and up his sinuses, where the smoke was exhaled from his nose.

"i'm jeongin." the young boy stated, smiling as he stuck out the hand that hadn't been touching sticky sour candy. the other male put his own arm out, large hand wrapping roughly against jeongin's pretty, pale hand. "chris." he spoke, simple word coming off of the man's tongue like the smoke from the cigarette he held.

jeongin's head tilted as he tried to pronounce the foreign name, getting either 'keuliseu' or 'keurisah'. the other simply told him that 'keuliseu' would be fine, and so that's how he said his name. it didn't roll off of the tongue very well, at least not for jeongin, but the young boy found himself chanting the word inside his head for a few seconds before meeting chris' eyes again.

"how old are you?," jeongin inquired, another sour straw being bitting by his braced teeth, but this time his hand came back down and the candy simply hung from the boy's pink, sparkly, gloss-covered lips. "i'm sixteen."

"i'm twenty-five." the man huffed out, pretty white smoke crowding the air beside the elder's face as he spoke. "why do you smoke?" the younger hummed as his eyes connected with a few swirls of the smoke, staring.

"it feels good."

"can i try?" jeongin straightened up, as if trying to appear bigger or older than he was. he knew that if chris was in his right mind or cared at all about the law, he'd say no. jeongin was sixteen, you can't smoke until you're nineteen. way against the law. jeongin even debated crossing his fingers-

but he didn't have to. 

chris extended his right arm, holding the tobacco out for the young boy. excitement fueled the ravenettes brain as his long fingers grasped the white stick, carefully placing it between his lips. he looked at the older for reassurance, getting a nod that both confirmed it was okay, reassured him that _he_ would be okay, and encouraged him to suck in around the cigarette. 

so that's what he did. 

he crossed his eyes so he could look at the stick between the pads of his thumb and index finger, breathing in like he assumed to do.

immediately he started coughing, smoking escaping the confines of jeongin's lips, the boy hearing chris' chuckle.

"did i do it wrong?" he asks shyly as he hands the cigarette back to the elder once his coughing fit had come to an end. "no, you did it perfectly. you're just not used to smoke in your lungs, so you coughed. you can do it another way where you don't breathe it all the way in, just suck against it for a second and hold the smoke in your cheeks." chris explains before demonstrating, as if jeongin could see the inside of his mouth.

the cigarette was passed back to the younger from across the black picnic table, and the boy tried again. he did what chris had said, sucked against it and held the smoke in his cheeks until the burn became too much against the tip of his tongue. he giggled excitedly, eyes happily watching as the smoke vanished in the dark sky.

"i did it!" the boy exclaimed, hands clapping as chris laughs, readjusting his fingers around the tobacco. "you did it." chris stared softly at the boy, the quickness of his heartbeat and the suddenness of the boy entering his life, taking him off guard. 

but he knew, as he stared at the young boy with braces and a wide smile giggle and talk about how he just smoked a cigarette and that his mother was going to kill him,

that it was okay. 

because even though it happened fifteen minutes ago,

these past fifteen minutes have felt..

_right_

and it was because of jeongin. 

_jeongin._

what a cute name for a cute boy. 

chris smiles as jeongin continues to ramble, scooting closer to the elder.

and when chris feels the warm hand of the young boy grasp his own, he doesn't care. 

doesn't care if it's sudden, and weird, and dangerous for his heart. 

the boy beside him was beautiful. 

and, again. it felt _right._

that's all that matters to chris.


End file.
